Love in a hopeless place
by o0Bluewolf0o
Summary: After everything Ben has done, it seemed that no one cared for the boy; all but a young girl. One shots ( There will be others as chapters.), so my character isn't really that developed yet. My first 'story' please beat me up on the things I need to work on. lD. I'm also the first one on here to post a BenxOC, so please don't get upset over it DX There will be more of these two c:
1. Love in a hopeless place

**(This is a walking dead one shot of a character of mine. I saw that Ben had no love from anyone in the group ( But Clemmy ) So I gave him one c:**  
**My first story, go ahead and tell me what I need to work on c: Thank you 3 )**

**By the way: I'm a super Ben freak. So once I'm done with another story I've been working on; they'll be more c:**

I also made it more 'spacey'. I don't wanna blind you folk D:

"Love in a hopeless place"

It hadn't been long since the incident with the bell tower, actually it hadn't even been an hour since the whole thing happened. The walkers had Procured us up the building and to the location were the massive instrument was dangling in the middle of the room. That's when it happened.

_ The bell began to ring, swaying back and forth as an unknown chimer caused the old thing to rattle with life; that's when I turned to look over my shoulder just as Lee finished instructing me and Ben to get the hell out and spotted the swinging dead. Grunting and growling before taking a hold of a un expecting Ben that was trying to block the loud bombing of the bell from piercing his ears. He whimpered, falling back against the wooden railing that was becoming weak from the young man's body weight. "Shoot the god damn thing!" Were all my crackling vocal cords could muse as Lee withdrew his shot gun; firing at the un dead's cranium and knocking Ben backwards. I squeaked, covering my mouth in horror as Lee raced over; grabbing the arm of my secret crush and preventing him from falling to his doom.  
The only words I heard out of his mouth as he slowly slipped from the powerful hands of the African American was his begging for him to let him fall. Oh if only he knew how much his words stabbed my already unstable heart. If only he knew that I cared for him, and welcomed him into the group. Even if what he had done was stupid, he was just a nervous kid; people do stupid stuff when they're afraid. Kenny doesn't understand…_

"B-Ben! Don't say that… Come on Lee, pull him up already!" The words slipped from my mouth in a slur, my hands digging into the old floor boards that made up the third story of the bell tower. I hadn't noticed Lee gaze up from ben and look at the awaiting Kenny, or the advancing walkers that proceeded up the stairs. I could only look into the deep blue pools that belong to the eighteen year old, and wonder why he wanted to die. It was Kenny's fault… wasn't it? He also stared, swallowing heavily before allowing a soft sentence to slip off his lips. "I'm so... Sorry..." Lee then quickly pulled him up and we race down the latter to safety.

Ben and I hadn't spoken since the incident, and we soon departed from one another leaving me alone in the darkness of the living room. My face buried within my hands, tears dripping down my cheek bones and landing in the center of my palm. I sighed, the image of Ben possibly falling to his doom replaying in my mind over and over as I remained settled down on the couch. He shouldn't think like that, I mean. Just because he had done those things doesn't make him a bad person! He was nice to me, and tried to contribute to the group when he could. Sure he wasn't the smartest, but. That's when the deep toned voice split my thoughts in two.

"Hey, Tiffany, How is everything? I hope what happened didn't scare you like it scared Ben." Lee questioned; a slight glaze of worry in his words. I blinked, gazing up at him with a quick swipe of my hand. "I'm fine, but I am kind of startled; Now, what about Ben?" I wasn't really concerned about my own well-being, mostly for ben for he was the one that wanted to die or at least I thought that was the reason. My eyes didn't leave his facial plate as he let out his own big swallow of air and told me how he wasn't the same after what had happened. That's when I realized he was-and probably still is-Guilty for what happened to Kenny's son and Wife and Carly... It was kind of his fault for Duck's wound from a walker, but it wasn't intentional. As for Carly, Ben shouldn't have kept his deal with those people a secret for so long. Maybe then Lily wouldn't have snapped and put a bullet in her head.  
"Look, I know this might be a lot to ask, but may you go look for Ben and talk to him? You are the closest to him than most of us." Lee asked with a shrug of his shoulder blades.  
"Of course, Lee" I gladly said yes and left the room, heading to the one place I felt he would be; the roof top.

Of course out of all the places that I could've imagined he would be located he actually was, sitting in a slouch and gazing up at the sky. Silent and unaware of my presence; I didn't want to startle him, so as gentle as I could I whispered "B-Ben?" His head turned, a frown lacing his lips. Nothing came out of his mouth as I advanced towards him, taking a seat at his side. He exhaled, pulling on his school jacket over his hands as the air around us began to chill. Usually, me and him would be speaking constantly; talking about what our school lives were like…, what instruments we played ( We both played, Me percussion and him brass.) And so forth. Just to pass the time, but now his mouth remained in a straight posture; not even flashing a small, forced, smile at me like he used to.  
"Ben, please talk to me?"

"I-I'm sorry, I really am. Please, forgive me for everything I had done wrong to you. I do so much to you, to everyone.." That's when his cranium turned to look at me, his once soft irises now hard with fear. I shook my head and moved closer; our arms now touching and my eyes now locked on my knees. "Never, Ben, you never did anything to me but be a great friend; someone that has kept me sane though out this whole zombie thing. I don't care what Kenny or anyone else says about you, you're a good person. Don't forget that."

Ben's eyes began to flutter, his hand rubbing the back of his neck, and his face flushed with blood causing them to grow hot and glow red. He was acting like he had never been praised before. It _has _been a long time since someone said something nice to him. "Thank you, Tiff. I just, felt so guilty for what had happened to Duck, Kat and Carly; it was my entire fault and the group hates me for it. You're the only one that had been on my side since the very beginning, since the moment I had ended up with the group. I made so many mistakes, the whole ordeal with the bandits, and the moment on the train when I snapped at you… I-I, ugh what kind of friend am I? The tower, wanting Lee to let me fall… I wanted to make sure Clem, the others, and especially you were to get out alive; I was just slowing you guys down anyway… Oh and I um, also found the picture of me you drew in your note book. It's amazing by the way. Clem was looking through it for some paper to draw on and she came across it. She showed it to me…"That's when I felt my own cheek bones go hot with embarrassment. How did he find that? Oh… right I left it when we were in Crawford; it was in the same room with Ben and Clementine, that's how she got a hold of it.

"You think...you think so? I kind of drew you when we were sitting on the train on the way here, when you were leaning up against the train with Chuck? _( poor, poor chuck.)_ I'm sorry if it seemed strange, I just couldn't help it. The face you made, the pouting, I just—_had_- to do it." The 18 year old exhaled, throwing an arm over my back side and pulling me in a side hug. I couldn't help but feel my body grow hot from being so close to him, and I think he took notice.  
"You okay..?" The boy asked softly.

"U-Um, yeah...Fine. Ben? I'm still kinda sorry for the drawing. I knew I should've shown you sooner. You're just being nice; I bet you think I'm some kind of creep or something…" I then cranked my neck sideways, turning my facial plate away from his own; He turned, facing me now and grabbing my chin to turn my head back around.  
"No, seeing the picture made me feel…better. Like someone cared. Though everything…You showed kindness and tried to make my depression go away. The only thing I can repay you for everything you've done is with is this..."  
I blinked, not really ready for what he was about to do. Slowly, he extended his head towards mine, his eyes lids covering half of his spheres of vision. His lips slightly parted, his hot air becoming stronger and stronger as he got closer and closer. My own eyes closed before the soft flesh of his lips pressed gingerly against my own. I gasped, my hands instinctively going for the back of his cranium, my fingers running though his light brown hair. We were kissing now, and it felt amazing. This entire time I wanted to do this, and finally it was happening; and the best part was that Ben was feeling better.  
Soon our lips parted and we found ourselves staring dumb folded at one another. Kissing? In the middle of a zombie apocalypse? It wasn't that different, but… It really is possible to find love in a hopeless place..

"S-Sorry…" He breathed, slowly looking away and back up at the ground. Below us a small bundle of zombies shuffled by without taking notice of our hiding place. We stared at them briefly before we looked back at one another. His lip was trembling as if he had something to say, but nothing came out. After sometime he did speak "I know i-it's not much; but…I can't do what you did. Even if I want to. I don't deserve to live, I don't even deserve your love. I'm worthless."

"B-Ben, stop…It was a g-great thank you." Was all I said as I tried to get out of being dazed… I had never been kissed with such passion before, but I was pretty sure Ben had. "You, you know… You can come to me with anything, right Ben? If you ever think of pulling a stunt like you did before, talk to me. Please. I don't want to lose you."." I told him with, scooting closer to his side as he held me against his chest in a hug. The pitter, patter of his heart echoing my ear drums and the deep vibrations of his speaking producing the same sound "I will. I am so, so sorry… Damn, I was almost killed. I could only imagine how mad you would've been at me…"

Biting my lip, I pulled away from his side and stood; getting some balance from the tiled roof top before waiting for him to follow my lead. It was as if he knew I was going inside, and he soon removed himself from the roof tops; holding me slightly as we ascended from our spot outside. Once within, we decided to share his Bed for the evening.  
I didn't think of such an idea, but when Ben said he didn't want to be left alone; I quickly said I would spend the night with him. Once in his room, I got changed out of my day attire (Which was just a tee-shirt and jeans. Underneath was nothing but a tank top and underwear that I slept in), crawled into the queen sized berth that seemed to once belong to a young teenager and waited. Not long after he joined me, curling his body against mine. I gave him a gingerly kiss on the forehead and geld my lips against his skull briefly; feeling him sigh against my neck... Ben's depression had seemed to vanish slowly while I spoke with him. One minute he was a pouting boy that showed nothing but a frown on his lips. Even now he showed it, only covering it for me as I lay close to him now… Someday, hopefully… I'll see the real Ben that's locked away by the fearful child I see before me every day; but for now… The only thing we need to worry about is getting out alive…

**The end c:**


	2. The long train ride

**| More one shots to come c About two people requested I make more; so I am and probably always will XDD This one shot is before the previous one; It's the train scene. Not a lot of Romance in this one. XD |  
**

Staring off into the vanishing sky, and resting up against the cart's metal interior; I began to ponder how the entire united states could become zombiefied in the matter of a day. I know it was a few month ago, but It still boggles my mind of how quickly something could turn. Once minute I was on my way to Florida for a family meeting, and then the next I was wrestling my deceased sibling from eating me alive.

Somehow I managed to get out of that alive and run into Lee and his already forming group; and they gladly allowed me entrée. You could say it was a blessing from god, and lucky me that Lilly wasn't there when I first spotted them. If she gave Ben and his instructor a hard time with joining us, I could only guess that she would've done the same to me.

"She would've had me killed, or worse… left me to die somewhere like we had done to her…" I muttered in a hush to no one particular. There was only about two others with me, their identity shadowed by the dimming light. I did know one of them, Ben, who was always at my side, was resting to the left of me; and the other person was small… _Clementine. I blinked, _squinting my pupils to try to get a better image of the individual. The hat gave it away right away, it was indeed Clemmy. She was awake, staring down at what seemed to be her walkie talkie; possibly talking to her 'parents' in efforts to ease her emotions. " Clem, hey…Clem." I called out in a whisper. Her cranium lifted, gazing at me before looking back down at her little toy; rolling it within her fingers. "Huh?"

"Please, come here?" Without speaking she got on her hands and knees, leaving her talkie behind as she came over. "Okay, did I do something wrong?"

"No, No sweetie. I just wanted to know how you're holding up though all this." She exhaled, her attention drawing back over to her talkie and shook her head. By the looks of it, she was missing her parents. If I was her age and away from my family I would sure as hell miss them, yeah a majority of my family was gone, but at least they weren't in this hell hole of a world. "You miss them, don't you.." I asked softly, looking down at her with a frown. "Yeah…I'm so afraid, and I want my mommy and daddy to be here to make things better. Lee makes things better sometimes, but I still want them here too…." Feeling her fear and her longing, I took a hold of her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Everyone was in fear, but she was just a girl; Away from her parents, and wanting to reach for them.

"There there…" I began, holding her tighter "I know you're scared, and this whole thing is frightening… But I know we'll get through this, and Lee will find your parents…" Clementine's body pulled away from my hug so that she could gaze up at me; a smile lighting up her face in a thank you. "Oh okay, thank you Tiffany. I feel a little bit better now…" Even though the possibilities were limited or even impossible, I couldn't give the girl the truth. Lee might, but no; I couldn't break her hope. Then, as if she was trying to change the subject; she asked a very odd question.

"Are you and Ben in love?

I felt the blood in my face flush out of my cheek bones. How did an eight year old know about what love was? "Clem…" I began, coughing and clearing my air ways. " N-No..I mean. I don't know…I won't lie to you; I do have feelings for him. Kinda like love but not exactly, there can't be 'love' if the other person doesn't love you back."  
Clementine looked down, playing with her 'Brooklyn' sweat shirt before looking back at me. "Well…Maybe he does love you back?" I shook my head, seeing that the poor girl wouldn't understand. "I know he doesn't like me more than a friend."

Ben's frame stirred," Besides, I'm younger than him, why would he like someone younger than him? It'll never happen." Ben finally stood up, eyelids jolting open and head straight up in the air as if something scared him. "Sorry, sorry…I just. I n-need some air is all." The boy said as he stood on his feet, stepping out of the cart and leaning up against the middle railing. Strange, what he said didn't make any sense…Who says that when they wake up from a nap? "Hey, Clem, How about you go draw me something? Could you…could you draw me a kitty cat?" The little girl jolted up with glee and raced over to my backpack, grabbing her little note pad that I had given to her before sitting down by her talkie. I giggled, standing myself and following in Ben's direction. Something was off about him, as if he was on the edge about something; but what?

Once outside, I stood for a few moments and sighed. Ben was leaning over the metal bars that made a protective barrier for passing passengers when this train was once in use. His head down, and his arms dangling over the railing in a crossed manner. I bit my tongue, not wanting to bother him, but I had to. When Ben was upset, so was I, and recently he was depressed. I didn't want to be upset all the time, and Ben…Oh Ben. I didn't want him to be like this! Without any works, I went over to him, touching his shoulder to get his attention. He jumped, looking at me with narrowed eyes; "Hey…" Was all he said, turning himself to gaze at me for a second before turning away. This was so strange! This was my best friend, my school buddy! Someone I secretly admired and wished I could help though this hard time. More than I was already, who was I kidding?

I was a no buddy at school; Ben was a great band member, the varsity band. Me? I was an artist trying to fit in with all the boys in the percussion section of the concert band. Of course I was new to this entire thing of music, while Ben was someone that had the talent for an instrument. I remember the times I would travel down from my own high school to see him perform. Well, not him in particular, but still. I didn't bother him after that; all I did was mirror his posture. My eyes locked to the constant movement of the rail road tracks, watching them appear and then vanishing under the wheels of the moving train. Finally, I spoke; slightly whimpering as I looked at him. "Ben, something's wrong. I know something is. Please, you have to tell me, I want to know." No reply. I bit my lip again, clenching my fingers on his shoulder blade and feeling him tense up. He was being secretive, and I was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Ben! Tell me! I want to-"

"Just stop I-it! N-Nothings wrong, Nothing's wrong! Don't you get it!? Just. Leave me alone…" He pushed my hand off my shoulder and looked at me, the familiar gaze of anxiety burning in his eyes. I whimpered, feeling the moist tear drop forming at the top of my cheek bone.  
"I-I'm…so sorry…" I turned, stepping away from his side and walking away, the faint voice of Ben calling from behind.

For the rest of the evening I remained at Clementine's side, watching her draw some random objects and people; being around her relaxed me and made me feel…innocent. "I think I'll join you.." I told her after sometime, reaching over to my back pack and pulling out my sketchbook. We soon continued our little session, the little girl drawing now Animals, and me… I was drawing a boy; Hanging over the railing of the train in a pout.

It was Ben…That's when he came into the cart, his eyes dark with exhaustion. I sighed, placing my sketch book back into my pack; getting up to go over to him, but before I walked over to him. He reached over and pulled me into his arms, my face lighting up in the darkness like a Christmas tree.

"I didn't m-mean to snap at you, I really didn't. I've been so short tempered...and...and...Ugh. Tiffany…come with me…" He released me sadly and grabbed my arm; pulling me outside the car once more to the location he was previously. Letting go of my arm, he looked over to me; his teeth buried within his bottom lip and his eyes narrowed to the moving ground.

What was he trying to get at? "I have something to t-tell you…You remember the whole incident with the bandits?" I gave him a nod

"I…I was the one giving them the supplies. Before you yell at me, I had a perfect reason! T-They claimed to have my friend…and threatened me…I had to do it. I had to! If Kenny finds out…or Lee; oh god, they'll throw me out of the group for sure…" He was the one giving out the materials?! He didn't seem like the type of individual to do such a hatreds crime…"Ben?! Are you serious?"

"I had to tell someone…the guilt was eating me alive; please…"

"Ben, I…I won't say a word…If you tell Lee. I know if you give him your reason he'll understand…"

The 18 year old looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I know he seems like a big tough guy, but he's really generous and kind on the inside. I know it…"I told him, holding his arm in a hug; I really wasn't close with Lee, but I was close enough to know that he wouldn't throw Ben away just like that. He'll understand that he's just a kid, right? I closed my eyes and pondered briefly, feeling the warm gaze of Ben looking down at me. Then, my eye lids became erected and I blinked. If anyone was going to get rid of Ben, then I'll go with him.

"If anything, god forbid, happens to you Ben; I'll be damned if I stay here without you."

"You're saying…You'd choose to leave the group with me if I'm kicked out?"  
"Yes." I couldn't leave him alone though all this, and if his fate was to be banished to the dead earth, then it was mine too. "I wouldn't let you get left behind alone." The brown haired boy pulled me in for another embrace; but with a tighter force. I blushed, nuzzling my head into the nape of his neck and flashing myself a smile. "Thank you…" Was his response…

Later on, we settled down in the cart, me sitting up and him resting his cranium on my lap as he slept; The sun peaking over the tree tops. I sighed, Running my fngers though the young man's hair, no sleep for me tonight, but I didn't mind too much. It was the dawn of the new day… and the dawn for trouble…

**More to come bros c: 3**


	3. Question for you guys!

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry for not posting something for a while ^^;**

**I wanted to ask, for my next one shot; should I do something like Tiffany and Ben do actually leave the group to be on their own? And should it be an oneshot or a full story? Don't worry, I have better ideas for oneshots, I just love the thought of the two trying to fend for themselves; and Ben finding his heroic side.**

**It's all up to you guys! C**

**Sorry for just posting this, once I get some feed back I will replace this chapter with whatever you guys want me to do! C:**


	4. Character bio

**Hiya guys! I thought I'd give you some clear information on Tiffany and possible future characters ( I might hold on with this)**  
**  
This might not make a lot of sense because some of it is just repeating itself, but I'm exhausted and bored; so I did this!**

Anyway;

Name: Tiffany.

Gender: Female (Obviously)

Age: 15 years of age. (10th grader)

Appearance: Long brown haired girl with gray-blue eyes. She loved to keep her hair in a ponytail, and rarely puts it down. She will eventually shorten it after an event.

Her weight and height before the outbreak: 150, 5'4.

After: Unknown, 5'4

Original location before outbreak: (Before moving) Unknown (Secret), after, in an area not far from Stone mountain ; was on her way to Florida to meet with family over a personal issue with her grandfather. She doesn't really reveal where she really came from to Ben until later in the story. She was in a car around the area of Macon with about four people when the outbreak started.

Family: Mother; Darlene (Unknown), Father; Joe (Unknown),younger Sister; Kayla(Undead), older brother; John(Unknown)Older brother; Justin (Unknow) Her family scattered after her sister changed, and she had been unable to find them.

Other: Tiffany, when she can, loves to get away from people in the time of anxiety; the panic in the voices of others tend to send her over the edge. Drawing in one of her favorite pass times, for she had been doing before and after the outbreak. She plays percussion, but was only a beginner before the walkers began to show up; and even if she wasn't the best, she still loved to tap her sticks on random things to get a rhythm going. When put in a situation that's all up to her, she tries her best to think quick and swiftly; though sometimes it doesn't work out. She much refers someone else in charge, someone else to watch over her.

She's closest with Ben and Clementine. She's comfortable around these two and feel as if she can talk to them about anything, even if Clem doesn't understand half of her average teenage problems that even exists in the walking dead universe. She secretly likes Ben, and tries her best to look out for him. Tiffany isn't too close to Lee, but sees though his choices that he's good at heart and trust his decisions. Kenny on the other hand, Tiffany isn't too fond of at first; but over time she comes to realization that he was only doing what was best for his family, and eventually just himself…She really didn't know Carly well, orKat. She, like Ben, was frighten of Lilly; but liked to rebel once in a while when she got the gut to do it. She was friendly towards Duck, because she felt that it was her job to keep the two kids safe and mentally in check; Making simple games for them to play. When he was put to death because of being bitten, she began to retreat from the group; trying to stay detached from people in effort not to form a close bond again; but Ben managed to pull her back in…She is okay with Chuck, but didn't speak with him often. She barely spoke with Christia or Omid.

Flaws: She doesn't do good under pressure, to be in charge when her and Ben leave the group does its toll on her; driving her to become paranoid, nervous, doubt full over everything. She has a poor aim, and does better with a hand held weapon than a gun. Her nervous nature makes her worried that she would shoot the wrong person. Her first weapon is a Gun, but she will eventually replace it.

Things she's actually good at: She wasn't made for the situation she's in, more for a school setting or better…the art room. Her one place she would retreat to when her day wasn't doing too good. Now that she's out in the dead filled world, the only thing she is good at is keeping people in check. Making sure they were still sane, and relaxed when they needed to be. With Ben, she had to take on the role as a 'mother' and someone that was capable of fighting off walkers…

Possible other characters:  
Luke.  
Charles.  
Jackie.  
Kayla.

And that's it for now.

**Well, that's pretty much it! The first chapter of the story with Ben is up~ I hope you guys enjoy it ;w; I'm also writing another OneShot, it should be published soon. I love you guys!**

And I'll be drawing a cover for this book soon, I'll put a link to it in my profile when It's done.


	5. The boy in the Varsity jacket

OneShot:

**Yes, another one shot! I had to XD I realized I hadn't really typed how Tiffany reacted to meeting Ben!**

A friend of mine gave me the idea to do how She would react to Ben telling Kenny what he did: I WILL be doing that one next!

Sitting in the random beach chair that was set up near the cardboard that the children where drawing on, I watched from above at their pictures. Duck was drawing some stick figures with some sort of weapons, while Clementine was kicking a soccer ball; but soon she joined him and was doodling animals. I really didn't know the locations of the others, all but Lily; whom was rested on top of the RV. Watching over the entrance of the Motor inn, something I never got to do.

She's too young for it. A child can't handle a gun, not in the situation she'll be in. So on. She was right, in a sense; I couldn't handle such a weapon. I would get nervous and fear that I would shoot something, or someone I wasn't supposed to, so as if Lilly read my mind; she forbids me from picking up the rifle. "Tiffany? I drew you a pony." The soft innocent voice broke my thoughts and I looked down, gazing at the little 1st grader. I smiled "It's lovely" She grinned.

"Do you know when Lee is getting back? I wanna show him too."

I looked away from Clem and towards the entrance, no sign of him and I knew Lilly would have gotten up to let him, Kenny, and Mark in. "No Sweetie, I'm not too sure; but I think Lilly will tell us when they do." The little girl gave a nod and continued drawing, Duck then invited me over "Look! I'm fighting off walkers!" I giggled at the boy, I rubbed my hand on his head "Big bad Duck huh? I bet you could fight off tons of those things."

He agreed.

"Ugh! Lee! What are you doing, bringing more mouths to feed?!" My cranium turned over my shoulder, Lee, Kenny, and Mark had returned; with two other people. One was injured, the other…fine. I stared at the young man, not drawing my gaze away from him. He was a very tall individual, slender; his eyes from what I could tell were a shade of blue. All he was wearing was a varsity jacket, blue with white under garments. As for his hair, it was a kinda light brown; but…

Clementine arose, placing her drawing utensils on the old torn up piece of box and going over to the group. I couldn't hear a word they were saying, but they seemed…anxious. Then, the little girl went over to the boy; she pulled on his sleeve "Come look at my drawing." In efforts to pull him away from the fighting that was going on between Kenny, Lee, Mark,Lilly and her scary ass father; Larry.

"but, I…"

He didn't resist her tugging and followed, settling down next to me on the cement. He seemed, down, like something was bothering him; or it could be fear. I wasn't too sure, but whatever it was I was kinda hoping it would pass…After Clementine had shown him her cute drawings I finally spoke "Um, Hey." I greeted, looking down at the boy; his cranium erected up ward so he could look at me" Hey. "

"I'm Tiffany Parker."

"I'm Ben, Ben Paul." The boy gave me the whole song and dance after I shared my name. Ben Paul. It was a name that matched him, his looks anyway…

_He's kinda…good looking…and familiar..._

I bit my lip, something I always did when I got lost in thought, I wasn't sure if it was the fact that I hadn't seen another boy in so long, or if it was just because he was a looker. I shook my head trying to clear my mind, only to find it cloudy when he asked, "So, Middle schooler I'm guessing?" I wanted to knock the kid in the back of the cranium when he asked me that! Did I really look that young?  
"No. I'm in the 10th grade…"

His face grew hot with embarrassment.

"I'm so, so sorry I didn't…I mean, I was just assuming-"

I raised my hand to quiet him, and his lips shut. I really didn't wanna hear it, I knew I was kinda short and my face wasn't thin and 'grown into', but seriously? I didn't want to feel like a kid in a place that wouldn't allow it unless you were as innocent like Duck and Clementine were. I had responsibly and I should have the right to be called an adult, not just some tag a long teenager. "I'm only assuming by the jacket you're also a high schooler; Senior right?"

He nodded his cranium, looking down at his piece of clothing; it was demi blue, but his sleeves were white as was his under hoody. He looked warm, unlike me. All I had was a black long sleeved tee-shirt and jeans; the weather wasn't on my side. Fall had begun, and soon the crisp air would become cold and lifeless; I would freeze to death…

"This blows.." Suddenly Ben said, his eyes going to his knees one more; "I was going to some play offs to preform, and then…all…t-this…" I sighed, agreeing with the kid. Our normal lives were all taken from us because of the outbreak, I would be in Florida by now…

"You can say that again…Ben…Anyway." I changed the subject," You perform? I think I had seen you before, something with the Brass right?"

"Trombone. You play?"  
Nodding my head, I reached for my bag that still had my practice pad and sticks in it; taking out the sticks and showing it to him. "The only other girl in the percussion group, the other girl is…I mean…was… so much better than me and is around your age. Next year, I would've been the only girl, now that doesn't matter." I had to admit, I wanted to be the only girl; it would've gave me a chance to prove myself to the boys in the group. They always gave me this look, like 'how are you here again?' all but this one kid, that was a junior, he gave the impression that he was an asshole, but in reality he really wasn't.

"I'm in the varsity band so…" Of course he was, I remember seeing him when he was a junior and just this year! That's why he seemed familiar; he used to play with my old percussion teacher who graduated last year.

"I've seen you before, I lived kinda close to Stone mountain; My old percussion teacher was in the varsity band…It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ben Paul…" I held out my hand for him to shake and he gladly did so. It was going to be nice to have another teenager here with me, someone to help me keep the children entertained…

We sat there for some time, just talking on about what school was like for us, until Lilly came over and asked for him to take watch. Then she turned over to look at me, and asked if I would do a food count; I said sure, why not?

I got up, went over to the food that was laid out by the RV (Because Lilly had moved it out of her room for me.) and began to count…

1…2…3…

peaked up to catch the young man gazing down at me. I quickly looked away, feeling my face heat up.

…4…4…4…

I started losing count, my mind began to wonder…Why was he still staring?

5…5…

I stopped, there wasn't any more to count…I felt my face grow cold again, some of us weren't going to eat until we went out to find more; I looked up, and the Man nearly jolted from his chair.

"I swear I-I was looking at the entrance! And not at you!"

"And what if you were? Why?" I asked, taking the light box into my arms. He blinked, putting the rifle down and fitting with his fingers. "I'm just curious is all...You're another teenager, and I was thinking we should get to know one another better, not in that sense I mean. Right? You know what I mean?"

Rolling my eyes, I bobbed my skull before returning the box of food to its original location, going back to the RV; I climbed up to the top and sat down. Crossing my legs and letting a soft exhale slip past my lips. He picked up the rifle again and we sat…speaking softly to one another about tons of things, it felt…normal…until Lilly began to complain how I was distracting Ben from what he was supposed to be doing. "I'm sorry Ben…" I quickly mused as I began to decent down the latter "That woman scares the crap out of me…"

"Me too, and I barely know her…" I giggled, my feet touching the ground below me. I gave him my good bye and went towards the kids again, only to be stopped by Carly. "Looks like someone's making friends, now don't go getting pregnant. We don't need you know who whining about more mouths to feed, you hear me?" I blushed, looking up towards Ben and then back at Carly "You know you can t-trust me…" She gave me a light smile and a pat on the shoulders before walking off towards Lee, I watched her go before shifting my gaze up at the young gentleman that was settled up on the automobile…My face growing hotter and hotter...I felt something was going to happen…between him and I, I wasn't sure what exactly yet, but…

A girl could hope..

**Another oneShot done 3 I hope you lovely folk enjoy! Bed time for me! It's late and some of this might be rushed DX I'm so sorry ;w;**


	6. In the time of fear

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay . Thanksgiving break and all I've been doing is hanging with family; I finally have time alone! C: But hey...**

You guys see episode 5? ;w;

Anyway, my main story with Ben and Tiffany will be altered slightly XD

Here's that one shot I was talking about! I hope you enjoy Gloglo! And everyone else~

-

"God damn it Kenny! Get the door open!" Cried the blond haired woman as the country man slammed his shoulder blade up against the door.

"I'm tryin'! I'd like to see you up against this god damn thing!" He growled with clenched fist, his teeth locked together as he threw his weight at the door. It's lock was closed pretty tight, who ever wanted people to stay out did a pretty good job at making sure no one but them got in. As for me, I was standing far off to the left of the frustrated man, my eyes locked on the ground before me; I was afraid…Well, wasn't I always afraid? Walkers groaned at the door, trying to claw their way into the room we all were standing in.

This whole Walker thing was killing me. I just wanted to die sometimes, fall to the ground and give up. Maybe just for a little while; or even forever. I wanted everything to end, for this nightmare to subside and just be a plain memory, but it wasn't. It was real, we all were standing here; the corpses were really behind that door… I was…Alone. I bit my lip, like usual and held my sketch pad tighter against my chest; my eyes still blankly staring. Only now they were locked on Lee's feet. That's when I felt the little fingers of Clementine wrap around my arm.

I still didn't move.

Not until I heard Ben speak up to me.

"Tiffany! I think it's time I-I told Kenny w-what I did." My eyes lifted up to look at the teenager. My mind wasn't there, and I wasn't sure what he was going on about; until it hit me. I dropped my pad and swallowed, it wasn't the right time. Kenny would throw him to the walkers!

"B-Ben, no! Not now, okay? Just wait…" I told him, Clementine now moving towards Lee.

"What the hell is he talkin' about Tiffany?" Kenny blinked, turning to gaze at me as he stopped briefly. I felt a stone form in my stomach and I shook my head. It wasn't my place to be talking; not yet at least.

The man rolled his eyes and resumed his efforts to the door. "I don't have time for this!"

"Ben, no!" Lee exclaimed, only to be silenced by the high toned voice of Ben.

"No! I need to t-tell him, right now! Kenny!" Ben turned to look at him, Kenny not moving from the locked closet.

"I-It was me that was giving out the supplies…and …t-that's when Kat and duck…" The brown haired boy's voice died and his eyes became soft and fearful; he looked down, cranium cocking down to the earth. Kenny stopped, his frame turning towards the young man; obviously ready to pound the life out of him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" Was what he screeched as Lee and Omid forbid him from laying a finger on him. "Kenny calm down!"

I panicked, and stepped in front of Ben; pressing my back up against his body in defense. What could a young teenager do? Probably nothing, but I had to try; Kenny's fist meeting my face instead of Ben.

"Yeah! Come on Kenny, do you really think Ben purposely killed your wife and son?! NO! S-So lay off of him! If ANYTHING, take it out on m-me! Throw ME to the walkers, because without Ben, I have NO ONE here! My purpose is to p-protect…Protect Clementine and Ben…and THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO. OPEN THE DOOR AND GET US OUT OF HERE KENNY!" I never thought I'd snap out like this, but I was under pressure. The walkers were finding their way in, and Clementine, Ben; they were going to be in danger.

"Hurry up with the-"The woman at the door was cut off as the first group of dead took a hold of her, ripping though her lower frame and pulling out one layer of intestine. Kenny returned to the door quickly and gave it one last heave; opening it wide and allowing up to get though. I pushed Ben ahead before me and turned to give Kenny one look, he seemed…upset. I felt guilt for yelling at him, but I guess I had no choice.

I was losing it.

I don't know how long I'll last, and I don't know if I'd be able to get by without Ben here…and I never thought I'd lose him…

But I almost did.

Not once, but twice.

All I know is that now…

The huge hole in my body is killing me now…


	7. Boredom in the Oddest of Times

**Sorry for the delay guys! ^^; I've been soo busy over my break…Getting sick with the Flu, family problems, and writers block had gotten a hold of me ;w; I'm back though now!**

As for the background story of how Tiffany met up with everyone, I'm going to do that as a Single one shot and posted it as its own, because these one shots are about Tiffany and Ben~

I hope you enjoy this kinda..like two chapter one shot!

This is the first part.

And I hope you bros had an awesome holiday season!

As time went on, I found myself starting at Clementine and her constant kicking of the soccer ball against a rusty old oil barrel that was probably just used as a trash can for the motor inn. The pure boredom that was bubbling in my mind was starting to eat me alive; usually on a normal day I'd be in school, or at home…Whipping away to the sweet music that my ipod produced, or maybe even playing a video game by myself. Now, I had to be an adult, no more kid like behavior was accepted by the people around me.

Besides, if I did I have my ipod; what use would it be dead? "For once in my life since this darn out break I'm more worried about what to do rather than safety of myself and the kids…"I grumbled to no one in particular and began to play with my hair. I didn't think I'd get a response, well maybe from Lily and how I should be doing something constructive with all my spare time; but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Everyone else was busy with their own things, god I felt useless…

"You can say that again…" I blinked, the same voice from the young man that was once stationed at the top of the RV muttered behind me. I blinked, turning around to see that he had taken my seat in the lawn chair. He was probably watching Duck draw his stick figures fighting off hoards of corpses; slowly losing his mind like I was, no, like all of us were. "You worry about the kids too?" I asked, getting up from my hard seat that was the cement ground. "I hope you do."

"Well, yeah, I-I mean…I-I have to worry a-about everyone…right? It's only the right thing to d-do…?" I chuckled and gave a slight bob of my head. It was normal to worry about the people around you, if they care back you know? "In an apocalypse, I'm only guessing it's the smart thing to do." I told him, he rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed. He must of felt awkward coming here with his now dead teacher, thinking he was going to be all alone. Well, Now I can say that he could've been sitting here with no one to talk to because I could've given him the cold shoulder.

Instead I recognized him from watching him perform at some concerts at his school with my old teacher. Wonder how he's holding us though all this…

Before conversation could spike up again, I heard Lee mumble to Carly that he was going to be giving out the strip of food that was left to who he believed should have it. My stomach began to turn and beg to god for just a piece, while my brain kept repeating.

_"Give it to the kids, give it to the kids."_

I grabbed my now baggy black sweater and left out a soft groan. It's rumbling that used to just be a horrible sound, began to hurt. I haven't really eaten anything since we've gotten here, bits and pieces of food I'd force myself to rip off of something to satisfy my stomach's craving, the rest went to Duck or Clementine.

As if he heard my echoing belly, Lee moved over to me first.

"Hey, Tiff. I haven't seen you eat something in a while, how about some Cheese and crackers? The carbs will give you some energy." I wanted to tell him to give to the little ones first, but instead I let my stomach do the talking.

"Yes, thanks Lee…" He handed me the package and I watched him walk to Duck next, offering some Jerky to him. Once I knew he wasn't looking, I open the package and took one of four crackers; munching on it sparingly and handing another to Ben. "Eat. I'm full, I'll be giving the other pieces to the kids." He nodded his head and quickly grabbed the salty snack from my fingers and devoured it in three full bites. I stared at him as if he was crazy, but he only chuckled nervously. Maybe he was nervous, or possibly he found the half eaten cracker sticking out of my mouth funny….

Once I gave my other two pieces of cracker to Duck and Clem, and then the cheese to the jumpy duck whom proceeded to say "I can't eat my snack without the cheeseee Tiffany!" I settled back down near Ben before he had gotten up to leave with Mark, Lee, Kenny, and Carley for something…

I wasn't too sure of what yet…


End file.
